


Top

by blindedstarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Smut, Top!Reader, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: It's your birthday and Shiro encourages you to take a ride on the Shiro Express...





	Top

**Author's Note:**

> I am being a dumb ass with the whole "Shiro Express" thing on purpose lol; I just like to write things that make me laugh ok? xD Yay fr my foray back into VLD fanfiction; boo for it being so short but it cannot be helped :/ Enjoy regardless haha! :)

He never let you feel like you were bigger than the others. He never let you ruminate about the stretch marks or the little dimples around your body that were there because you were softer than most in the Garrison.

All he let you do was feel just how good he could give it to you.

“Sh-Shiro! Are you sure?” You stuttered, blinking down at him owlishly as he grinned up at you with soft grey eyes. His hands held you down against him, his back flat against the mattress, his body as naked as the day he was born. His arousal was hot and firm against your opening, rubbing against your folds gently as you helped yourself to rocking against him.

“You’re asking me like you aren’t already grinding yourself against me, sweetheart—.”

“Aren’t I cutting off your circulation? I’m too heavy, aren’t I? Can’t we just do this the normal way—?”

“What?” Shiro cut you off, bemused. “Me on top? I thought you said you wanted to have a ride on your birthday? Besides,” Shiro smirked up at you and waggled his eyebrows, “I recall seeing you having a  _lot_  of fun riding that replacement cock you bought to keep you calm until I could be back to give it to you exactly how you need.” His soft tone turned into a growl, and you pulsed with pure  _want_  at his words.

“I… yeah. I wanna ride you—  _eee!_ ” You squealed as Shiro squeezed your ass. “Shiro!”

He laughed; the sound came out deep.

“I want to feel you squeeze me when you come.”

You gulped at his dirty talk. Reaching down between your bodies, you gently held the base of his cock and slipped him inside your already slick opening. The stretch was always incredible, but being the one sinking  _down_  this time was a ride all on its own.

You moaned and bit your lip, chest rising and falling, putting on a tantalising show for your boyfriend laying under you. He stared up at you with reverence and licked his own lips, squeezing your hips.

“C’mon, you feel so good. Do whatever you need to get off. I just want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock.”

You whimpered at his directive tone and raised your hips before plunging gently back down, little whines and gasps spilling out of your lips as you pleasured yourself on the Shiro Express. Shiro seemed to be having a blast as well, timing his shallow thrusts upward with your surges down upon him.

There was a look of concentration on his face, his handsome expressions flitting from blissed out to reverent as his focus glazed in and out upon you and into his mind in the midst of his ecstasy.

“You’re shaking and moaning so loud babe; are you going to come for me?”

It was like he’d said the magic words. You muffled a loud cry of sated completion as your body lost all its energy with the strength it took from you to contract around his cock. You felt Shiro grow still under you as well, and you felt the warm spurts of his come coat your inner walls. Fluttering around him, you panted against his shoulder as his arms came round to hold you to him.

It wasn’t until your mind was a little more coherent a few moments after your orgasmic bliss was beginning to subside that you realised you were laying on Shiro. You started, and tried to pull yourself up, only to have Shiro tut and wrap his arms around you tighter.

He held you to his firm, masterfully sculpted body, and pressed a kiss to your cheek.

“No, you’re staying right here. You’re warm, soft and you’re my beautiful woman. Please, this feels so good…”

You let out a shaky sigh and nodded, relenting.

“As long as it feels good and I’m not suffocating you.”

“You’re not.”

You giggled, unable to help yourself.

“Good. I’m gonna rest now. Have fun getting out from under me without waking me!”

Shiro snorted with humour. “Like I’d want to. I’m fine right here, with you on top. Happy birthday sweet cheeks!”


End file.
